Getting Caught to Be A Man
Getting Caught to Be A Man is an twenty-third episode of Season 7. Synopsis Bart, Jimbo, Dolph, Milhouse, and Kearney went to the Springfield Zoo, while visiting. The money cashing is free for the prizes. The giraffe helping them escaped from kidnappers of them all. Full Story In the morning, Skinner walks at the hallway to the gymnasium, and tells Willie that the classrooms are lot of mess in republic and persumed crashed. Mr. Burns tells Smithers to call his lawyers to send word to the school and helping us find them. After the minute, unfortunately, the rangers regenerated the classrooms into the army soldiers classrooms. General Mayhem is the teacher of recess who could tell the male children to go on the trip to the military bootcamps, he gives the army permission slips to Bart, Milhouse, Martin, Ralph, Nelson, Dolph, and Jimbo. While Kearney don't go on the trip that the general crossed off him. At home, Bart got his permission slips to the bootcamps, but Marge throwed away the slips, brought it to Homer, and told him to go to work at the zoo, but Lisa told him not to listen to her without permission slips, instead Homer told her to the schoolgirls. Ned Flanders telling Bart that he wouldn't lose his mind, taking his control out. At the zoo, Marge took his ride to the security room and telling the sheriff that he is his new recruit. He wants him to start cleaning the room. At kwik-e-mart, Homer blamed Mayhem for this mess about this, he is out of control about the big fatt butt. Apu told them that children can go on the trip to the bootcamps but the parents told them that is just a cursed blood, not the field trip. Meanwhile, Bart asked his friend and the bullies that he is trapped by the sheriffs to the security rooms and kidnapped by kidnappers. They're one their way on 25 minutes, while visiting. Drill sergeants controls Homer, Cletus and the troopers to be a marines while being strong. At Springfield Schoolgirls Party Club, Lisa went with Janey to the classrooms of heavens, so she decided to write the term paper on the desk. Back at the zoo, the bullies and Milhouse saved Bart's life so the sheriffs is surrounded by Nelson. While visiting, they became tourist visitors to the animals they looked, then they tooked a picture of animals while escaped, including the giraffe who helping them escaped, but kidnappers on the motorbikes to stop them. Instead, the kids are saved, and went to the schoolgirls while they get caughted to be man and saved her lifes. The parents found the kids and they're saved from kidnappers of them all. Marge and Homer discovers that they thaught everyone has losing them, they wonder what was saved by giraffe, they bet it was Bart, his friend and the bullies they were saved. Once the general reads his reports, they went on the real trip to the giraffe riding and lived happily ever after. Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bart Episodes Category:Jimbo Episodes Category:Dolph Episodes Category:Milhouse Episodes Category:Kearney Episodes Category:Lisa episodes Category:Travel episodes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Homer episodes Category:Marge episodes Category:Education-themed episodes Category:Crime-themed Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD